Hoppipolla
by Dede P
Summary: Tentang Winnie, gadis kecil yang sedang bermain di sebuah kubangan air. dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia akan menyaksikan salah satu kekejaman terbesar yang terjadi pada era One Year War


Sidney, Australia, Awal Tahun 0079 Universal Century

Winnie memandang kubangan air tersebut. Kubangan air itu terbentuk ketika hujan deras tadi malam. Kubangan tersebut tidak begitu besar dan dari permukaannya memantul bayangan langit di atas Winnie. Dirinya melihat kubangan tersebut lebih dekat, hingga seluruh bayangannya menutupi permukaan kubangan tersebut. Dalam diri Winnie, muncul pikiran yang menggelitikinya, menyuruhnya untuk bermain di atas kubangan tersebut. Dia bisa membayangkan dirinya yang basah tertawa gembira, sementara air menciprat dimana-mana, seraya dirinya melompat-melompat di atas kubangan tersebut.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, dia tidak diperbolehkan oleh ibu mengotori pakaiannya. Bermain di kubangan ini tentu saja akan membasahi dan mengotori pakaiannya. Pakaian yang dia pakai adalah pakaian yang paling disayangainya. Winnie paling suka dengan pakaian ini, pakaian terusan yang berwarna merah dengan gambar kartun yang sangat manis di bagian dadanya. Tidak, dia tidak mau pakaian ini kotor. Akan tetapi, bayangan tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, mengusir kekhawatiran dirinya akan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Winni kemudian beripikir 'ah, mungkin sedikit saja tidak apa-apa, hal yang paling buruk terjadi mungkin pakaiannya hanya basah, dengan menjemurkan pakaiannya di bawah matahari yang terik ini pasti akan segera kering dan mama tidak akan tahu bahwa aku telah bermain di kubangan ini' pikirnya.

Maka setelah melepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya, dia pun meletakkan satu kakinya dengan hati-hati ke kubangan tersebut. Dingin sekali, itu yang dia rasa setelah dia meletakkan kakinya yang satu lagi. Setelah itu, Winnie mencoba untuk meloncat di atas kubangan. Tinggi sekali dia meloncat. Seraya dirinya berada di udara, kakinya yang basah menyipratkan air ke sekelilingnya, kemudian setelah kedua kakinya mendarat sempurna di atas kubangan, air kubangan tersebut lebih banyak lagi menyiprat. Dia melakukan itu secara berulang-ulang, senyum dan tawa menghiasi wajahnya sementara dia melakukan tersebut. Tidak lama berselang, pakaian favoritnya itu basah dan kotor terkena air kubangan. Warna merah pakaiannya bercampur dengan warna kecoklatan yang berasal dari tanah di bawahnya dan gambar kartun di bagian dadanya yang dia sukai tersebut sudah tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Akan tetapi, Winnie serasa tidak peduli lagi bahkan lupa akan pakaian kesukaannya, yang dia pikirkannya hanyalah untuk melakukan hal tersebut lagi dan lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama dia bermain di kubangan tersebut, seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya. Mulanya dia tidak menyadari suara tersebut, tetapi suara tersebut kemudian makin mendekat dan makin keras sehingga mau tak mau Winnie menyadarinya. Winnie kemudian berhenti sebentar dan mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Suara tersebut berasal dari wanita yang berada di ujung jalan. Wanita itu adalah ibunya. Winnie terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dirinya tertangkap basah bermain di kubangan tersebut. Terlebih lagi, pakaiannya kini basah dan penuh dengan kotoran. Winnie berpikir ibunya pasti akan marah besar kepada dirinya melihat keadaannya seperti itu. Yang lebih parah lagi, ibunya pasti akan menjewer kupingnya. Winnie pernah dijewer beberapa kali karena kenakalannya, dan dia sudah mengenal dengan baik bahwa jeweran ibunya itu sangat sakit. Oleh karena itu ketika ibunya mendekat, dirinya bersiap-siap untuk menerima omelan dari ibunya.

Akan tetapi ibunya tidak memarahinya, atau bahkan menjewernya hingga dirinya kesakitan. Alih-alih ibunya malah memeluknya. Ibunya memeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah dirinya tidak mau kehilangan Winnie. Winnie yang terheran-heran kemudian melihat wajah ibunya, berharap mungkin dia mendapat penjelasan atas keanehan ini. Dia melihat wajah ibunya yang menangis. Mukanya merah seperti buah tomat. Air mata ibunya yang seperti aliran sungai yang deras mengaliri wajah ibunya. Bibirnya gemetar dan menggumam tak jelas. Ingin dirinya untuk mencoba menghibur ibunya walau dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat ibunya menangis.

Akan tetapi, sebelum dia melakukan itu Winnie terkejutkan dengan kegelapan yang datang tiba-tiba. Dia melihat ke atas, penasaran dengan apa yang menyebabkan kegelapan tersebut. Yang dia lihat adalah benda hitam berbentuk silinder, besarnya tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya, menutupi langit, perlahan-lahan mulai mendekat. Winnie tidak tahu bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah koloni Iffish. Koloni tersebut dijatuhkan oleh pasukan Zeon sebagai bagian utama dari Operasi British, yang memulai terjadinya peperangan One Year War. Koloni tersebut jatuh di Sidney, tepat di tempat Winnie tinggal.

Seraya koloni itu mendekat, Winnie bisa mendengar teriakan memilukan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Terlebih dengan isakan ibunya yang kian erat memeluknya. Untuk saat itu, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Dirinya hanya mematung dipeluk ibunya di atas kubangan tempatnya bermain tadi, terpana akan benda hitam yang ada di atas.

Sesaat kemudian, yang dilihat Winnie adalah kegelapan yang tak terhingga. Dirinya tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, dia tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, mencium, merasa, dan menyentuh. Meskipun begitu, dia masih merasakan dinginnya air kubangan tadi yang merasuki tubuhnya. Tidak, dingin ini berbeda dengan dengan yang tadi. Rasanya lebih menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya, senti demi senti…


End file.
